Key chains are known. Key chains provide a flexible holder for keys, which is easily collapsible when placed in a pocket or purse. A key chain allows keys to lay flat and compactly upon one another and excess chain collapses upon itself. Also, the key chain, when extended provides a significant length to hold multiple keys and to easily separate and isolate a specific key when needed.
Key chains allow for easy attachment of keys, as opposed to key rings which must be split to slide the key thereon. This is especially difficult with odd shaped keys with small apertures. Chains obviate this difficulty, however they require a means to close the chain and secure the keys thereon.
Key chains with various closure means are known. There is a risk of the closure means failing and keys being lost. The closure means may be upset by the jostling of keys against one another or other objects encountered while the chain is placed in a pocket or purse. There remains a need for better retaining means.
Modern day advances necessitate that key chains hold a variety of items besides keys. Small electronic devices, such as remote car entry devices and remote car starters are conveniently kept along with keys on a key chain. Convenience items, such as small tools, SWISS ARMY® knives and flashlights are fashioned for key chains. Many membership or identification cards are fitted as small plastic tags with bar codes to be placed upon the key chain, such as health club memberships, grocery store savings cards, and motor club identification cards. Modern technology has designed payment devices to attach to key chains, such as small credit cards and wands that operate on radio frequencies to transmit information to make gasoline purchases. It is crucial that these valuable, information-holding items remain securely on the key chain and are not lost. As a result, there is a demand for a key chain with a retaining means to prevent loss of these valuable items and access to private information.
Also as a result of increased functionality of objects held on key chains, there is a demand for a versatile, compact and sophisticated key chain that provides easy and convenient access to objects thereon.
The present invention relates to a key chain for retaining objects such as a key, comprising a curved member with two ends, the curved member being substantially rigid; a chain attached to each of the ends of the curved member; a stop carried on to the chain for preventing movement of said key past the stop; and a removable retaining member.